Confessions d'un jeune homme dérangé
by Antina
Summary: PG-13 pour les idées pas forcément politiquement correct, mais y'a rien de graphique... Sinon... Du genre, "j'vais vous raconter ma vie? yaoi [One-shot]


**Auteur** : antinea

**Genre** : C'est un POV, je ne dis pas de qui, ça se devine dès les premières lignes…

**Couples** : hum… le terme couple n'est plus approprié dans ses circonstances, je crois.

**Notes** : comprenez « dérangé » dans le sens contraire d'avoir une « vie rangée ». Pas dérangé du ciboulot. Quoique…

C'est une idée qui m'est tombée comme ça sur le bout du nez. Comme j'avais peur qu'elle ne disparaisse trop vite, je me suis dépêchée de la taper… (alors que j'étais censée travaillé TT)

**_Confessions d'un jeune homme dérangé._**

Je me suis souvent demandé si je devais me considérer comme maudit ou incroyablement chanceux. J'ai toujours hésité entre les deux…

Maudit parce que, pendant longtemps, ceux qui s'approchaient de moi finissaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par mourir. D'accord, je vous entends déjà, « on meurt tous un jour », « c'était peut-être leur heure »... Mais pas eux. Pas eux qui sont morts de la misère des rues, de la maladie, de l'incendie… Shinigami les a fauché bien avant leur date d'expiration.

Et chanceux parce que, à chaque fois, j'étais celui qui restait derrière. Le survivant.

Et un jour les choses ont changé quand je les ai rencontré. Ils étaient tous différents, et pourtant ils étaient comme moi. Et quelque chose s'est passé, qui nous a unit par delà nos différences, nos passés, nos masques.

On s'est compris.

Je n'vais pas vous dire que ça s'est fait comme ça, en un claquement de doigt… Ca a mis du temps. Un peu. Seulement un peu parce que, du temps, on n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Et le miracle a eut lieu. Ils ont survécu, et moi aussi. On était passé par les mêmes galères, et on s'en était tous sortis. Ensembles.

Ils sont devenus les personnes les plus proches de moi. Mes camarades. Mes potes. Mes frères…

Tous égaux.

Nope, j'avais pas de préféré parmi eux. Pas vraiment de meilleur ami, ç'aurait pas été juste pour les autres. Pas de béguin secret non plus, parce que c'était pas le moment.

Vous savez, à quinze ans, dans les conditions de vie qui étaient les nôtres, on n'avait ni le temps ni la tête à penser à l'amour. C'était tout juste en fait si on partageait les fantasmes des autres adolescents de notre âge, en dépit des quelques poussées d'hormones obligatoires.

Peut-être parce qu'on n'était pas vraiment des adolescents. On était des enfants plongés dans le monde brutal et sans pitié des adultes, à qui on avait justement ordonné de raisonner et d'agir comme des adultes.

Ce qui faisait de nous des êtres à part. C'est peut-être pour ça que personne ne nous comprenait aussi bien que nous nous comprenions entre nous. De manière intuitive. Sans mots, rien qu'avec des gestes et des regards.

On était bien.

Quand la guère s'est terminée, il a fallu se séparer. Pas qu'on le voulait vraiment, mais il n'y avait plus de raisons à rester tous les cinq. D'autant plus qu'on avait besoin de nous ailleurs. Alors on a fait notre bonhomme de chemin tout seul, chacun comme un grand, sachant quand même qu'au moindre problème chacun des quatre autres accourrait immédiatement.

C'était juste une sorte de promesse implicite, mais on y croyait tous, et on avait raison.

Sauf qu'en fait, y'a pas eu tant de problèmes que ça.

Enfin, disons pas de problèmes qui auraient mérité un déplacement d'une colonie à une autre, d'une colonie à la terre, ou vice-versa.

Ensuite, ben… La guerre finie, on a travaillé pour la paix. On a grandi, alors on a commencé à penser à l'amour. En tout cas en ce qui me concerne ; je pense que les autres ont fait de même. Pendant longtemps, j'ai supposé sans chercher à avoir plus de précisions qu'Heero et la princesse filaient le grand amour, tout comme Wufei et Sally, Trowa était peut-être avec cette fille qui l'avait recueilli dans le cirque, et Quatre… Beau, gentil et riche comme il l'était, il ne devait pas manquer de choix…

Ne restait plus que moi.

Depuis mon enfance, où que je sois, je me suis toujours arrangé pour être entouré de gens, parce que je n'aime pas la solitude. Même si j'ai appris très tôt qu'on peut se sentir seul au monde au milieu d'une foule, et apprécié et soutenu au milieu d'un désert…

Mais il me fallait de la compagnie. Ce qui fait qu'en matière de partenaire, j'ai toujours eu un choix assez vaste à ma disposition…

Ce qui n'empêche que, parfois, je me sentais seul dans mon cœur. De plus en plus souvent…

Oh, Hilde ? C'est quelqu'un de spécial pour moi.

Heureusement qu'elle était là. On s'entendait bien, vraiment bien.

Mais il y avait des choses en moi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle avait fait la guerre, pourtant, pour elle, tout devait être noir ou blanc. Il y avait les bons d'un coté et les méchants de l'autre.

Et pour elle, moi j'étais forcément un bon…

Alors elle ne comprenait pas ce que j'appelais en plaisantant « mon côté obscur ». Celui qui renfermait toutes mes blessures, tous mes traumatismes, toute ma violence qui parfois avait besoin de sortir…

Alors, pour ne pas la perdre pour de bon, j'ai renoncé à l'aimer plus que comme une complice, une amie, une sœur.

Et j'ai cherché ailleurs.

J'ai cherché des filles, parce que c'était ce qui semblait le plus normal.

Et j'ai compris un jour que normalité n'était décidément pas un mot qui me caractérisait.

J'ai rencontré ce garçon, qui m'a fait découvrir pleins de choses. Mais le jour où il est revenu avec une seringue en me disant « je vais te montrer une autre façon d'atteindre le nirvana », je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule et ç'a été adios amigo.

J'avais suffisamment vu de vies gâchées pour savoir ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec la mienne. Devenir un junkie faisait définitivement partie des choses à ne pas faire si on veut traîner sa carcasse un peu plus longtemps sur terre.

Mais le mal était fait, et désormais une fille ne pouvait plus pour moi être qu'une amie. J'ai fait bien des malheureuses paraît-il, pardon, c'était pas voulu.

Bref. Donc à partir d'un certain moment, je n'ai plus eu que des « petits amis ». Là encore, ce n'est pas que j'ai voulu les collectionner. Mais il se passait toujours quelque chose qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait plus, ou ne voulait plus, rester ensemble. Vous donner un exemple n'en vaut même pas la peine.

Je vais juste dire que, du coup, je suis devenu un peu plus exigent à chaque fois. Qu'il soit beau n'était pas vraiment un critère primordial, je ne suis pas superficiel à ce point, mais il fallait que son physique me plaise, m'attire, me tente.

Il fallait aussi qu'il ait de la conversation parce, j'ai beau être bavard, parler n'a pas de sens si je ne reçois pas de réponse. Même Heero m'a toujours répondu, dans son langage d'ours polaire, mais suffisait de savoir parler l'esquimau et on avait un semblant de dialogue…

Et puis, je me suis vite rendu compte, aussi, qu'il fallait qu'il puisse voir les choses de façon assez large. Je n'dirais pas voir les choses comme moi, mais les types qui ne connaissaient rien à la guerre, par exemple, et qui me faisaient de beaux discours idéologiques dessus, je les laissais aussitôt tomber.

Comme pour Hilde, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse l'effort de me comprendre, de comprendre ce que j'avais vécu. Je n'ai pas trouvé. Honnêtement, j'en ai vu défilé beaucoup… Mais on n'en trouve pas des masses, en fait, des gars capables de comprendre un orphelin schizophrène pilote de gundam à quinze ans, traumatisé par la guerre et par combien d'autres choses…

Donc j'ai continué ma quête du grand amour.

Le temps passait, et bientôt on a voulu fêter les cinq ans de paix dans l'univers. Bof. Cinq ans, à l'échelle universelle, pour moi ce n'était rien, et je trouvais ça un peu ridicule de vouloir fêter ça. Il faut dire aussi que je suis du genre à écouter la radio le matin en m'attendant à entendre que la guerre est sur le point de reprendre… Chaque fois, je m'étonne que rien de ce genre ne se passe.

Ouais, je paraît optimiste au premier abord mais, en fait, j'ai pas une très, très grande foi dans l'être humain. Je crois en moi et en quelques personnes et ça me suffit pour vivre.

Donc, réunion des gens qui comptent pour une grande célébration à l'ex-royaume de Sank.

Pour le cas où j'aurais oublié que j'avais aussi versé mon sang pour cette paix si encensé, on m'a envoyé un joli petit bout de carton blanc, accompagné d'un billet pour la terre.

Ma foi… Si je ne venais pas, on me demanderait des comptes, alors… autant y aller. Et, puis, ce serait l'occasion de se revoir… entre nous.

On nous avait fait venir un peu avant la cérémonie officielle. Pour se reposer, se préparer, se… retrouver.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je me suis retrouvé anxieux et terriblement nerveux de les revoir. Est-ce qu'ils avaient changé ?

Question idiote. Cinq années avaient passé, bien sûr qu'ils avaient dû changer. La seule et unique question qui importait, et que je refusais sans doute de me poser franchement, était : est-ce qu'on se comprendrait encore ?

Je savais que je le saurais vite. Au premier regard échangé, je serais capable de le dire…

Regard que j'attendais et appréhendais en même temps.

Et puis… au milieu d'un hall encore vide. La voix de Réléna en arrière plan qui donne des ordres pour la décoration des lieux…

Eux quatre.

Le choc de ma vie.

Pendant, un temps, on s'est observé, en silence.

Et puis je me suis noyé dans les yeux d'Heero. J'ai frémi sous l'étreinte de Quatre. Frissonné en serrant la main de Trowa. Me suis brûlé au regard de Wufei…

Une émotion différente à chaque fois, mais qui toutes signifiaient la même chose. Je les voulais.

Pas un. Pas les uns après les autres. Tous, et tous en même temps. C'était la seule alternative pour être bien. Pour être complet. Pour être moi…

J'ai vacillé sous mes pensées.

D'un coup, ça me paraissait évident. Qui pouvait comprendre, accepter et aimer un orphelin schizophrène pilote de gundam à quinze ans, si ce n'était des orphelins, ex-pilotes de gundam, dont la personnalité a été marquée par la guerre ?

D'accord, ils n'ont pas tous été orphelin dès leur naissance. D'accord, ils ne sont pas devenus schizo, non plus. Mais c'est trois fois rien…

Ils avaient grandi. Un peu pour certains, beaucoup pour d'autres. Ils étaient devenus beaux, aussi. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient toujours été ? Peut-être. Je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé de ce genre de détails, avant… Quand on se battait ensembles. L'important, c'était de revenir sain et sauf. Lardé de cicatrices, s'il faut, mais vivant.

J'avais envie de leur faire l'amour, j'avais envie qu'ils me fassent l'amour. Aussi simplement et directement que ça.

Je ne sais pas si mon regard a trahi mes pensées…

Mais ils ont compris.

Et j'ai compris qu'ils ressentaient la même chose…

Bien sûr, si moi je l'ai su tout de suite, il leur a fallu tout de même un peu de temps pour admettre ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment. Mais malgré les cinq années qu'on avait passé séparé, je savais toujours trouver les mots pour les convaincre, chacun.

Il a suffit de démontrer à Heero par a b que c'était le mieux pour nous et pour tout le monde. Je vous fais grâce de l'argumentation tortueuse que je lui ai sortie… Bizarrement, il ne m'a pas beaucoup contredit.

J'ai fait comprendre à Trowa que c'était une façon de former une famille. Il avait déjà le cirque et Catherine, mais je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour le combler. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la petite lueur de solitude dans son regard, lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, pensant que personne ne le regardait.

Quatre… Quatre les voulaient aussi, comme moi. Il voulait juste éviter des scandales qui pourraient nuire à sa compagnie et son image de marque. J'ai mis le tout dans une balance, et je lui ai demandé :

« Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus ? L'opinion des gens pour lesquels tu te tues à la tâche et qui s'en foutent complètement ; ou nous ? » Il sait reconnaître quand il a tort.

Wufei a été un peu plus long à céder. Il voulait avoir des héritiers pour refonder son clan.

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas épousé Sally ? Elle n'attend que ça…

- … Elle n'est pas mon type.

- Et, je me trompe ou ton type, c'est plutôt du genre grand, avec des épaules carrés et des bijoux de famille à te faire rêver des étoiles ? »

Il a rougit, nié, grogné, et j'ai du lui faire une démonstration en direct mais, finalement, j'ai eu gain de cause.

N'est pas Shinigami qui veut.

On s'est choisi une maison. Quatre en avait plein à nous proposer, mais il fallait un lieu neutre. Un lieu d'où personne ne puisse dire « Sort de chez-moi ! ».

Il le fallait assez grand. Cinq grandes chambres, parce que chacun a droit et a besoin d'un espace à lui. Un garage assez vaste pour contenir au moins cinq véhicules. Une pièce assez large pour servir de salle d'entraînement. Wufei y tenait beaucoup, et Heero trouvait ça utile aussi. Trowa voulait un grand jardin. Moi je voulais une piscine, ç'a avait toujours été un de mes rêves d'enfant. Quatre voulait un bureau pour lui. Et il fallait aussi une cuisine, plusieurs salles de bain, une bibliothèque, un salon, une salle à manger…

Bref. Pas un château mais presque…

On a failli ne pas trouver.

En puis le destin nous a fait un signe. En périphérie, perdue entre les arbres. A 10 minutes de la ville, 12 minutes de l'aéroport. La maison parfaite. Il y manquait juste la piscine, mais les travaux ont été vite faits.

Alors, deux mois et quelques jours après s'être revus, on s'est installé ensembles. Tous les cinq. Au vu et au su de tout le monde. Même si tout le monde était contre…

Sally nous a dit dès le début :

« A cinq sans arrêt les uns sur les autres, vous allez vous entretuer… »

Je suis pas d'accord du tout. D'abord, on n'est pas tout le temps ensembles. C'est vrai que 24 heures sur 24, la situation serait plus qu'explosive…

Mais être ensembles ne signifie pas qu'on a laissé tomber nos vies. Je pars de temps en temps sur L2, voir Hilde et la ferraillerie qu'on avait montée après la guerre. Heero accompagne toujours Réléna dans ses voyages et meetings. Quatre a aussi des voyages d'affaire. Trowa part souvent en tournée avec le cirque de Catherine. Et Wufei a ses missions de preventers, qui durent parfois plusieurs semaines…

Alors, dans cette grande maison qu'on a fait nôtre, on est parfois deux, parfois quatre, parfois seul et parfois tous ensembles. Il y a même des fois où elle est vide… Mais ce qui est bien, dans cette maison, c'est qu'on a envie d'y revenir. On finit toujours par s'y retrouver.

Je pourrais vous dire aussi que tout le monde s'aime et se comprend et s'accepte tout le temps, donc que tout est parfait… Mais le père Maxwell m'a dit un jour que seul Dieu était parfait, et que nous, pauvres mortels, pouvions seulement tenter de nous rapprocher de cette perfection. Je ne crois plus en Dieu, et je crois encore moins à la perfection.

On a tous de fortes personnalités. Si Heero et Trowa parlent moins, ils sont les derniers à se faire marcher dessus, croyez-moi.

Quatre passe pour quelqu'un d'une diplomatie à toute épreuve, quelque soit les circonstances. Et bien, moi je peux vous dire que lorsque les sentiments de Quatre sont en question, il perd tout contrôle de lui-même et bye bye pourparlers. La seule solution, c'est de laisser l'orage passer.

Quand on s'est installé ensembles, Quatre a absolument voulu mettre des vases partout. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, mais comme il semblait vraiment y tenir, on l'a laissé faire. On s'en est mordu les doigts quand on s'est rendu compte que le respectable homme d'affaires qu'il était devenu se servait des vases comme projectiles quand il était vraiment en colère. Depuis, les vases sont interdits. Mais il reste toujours la vaisselle, alors… on évite de contrarier Quatre trop durement.

Wufei a toujours de sages paroles pour nous calmer, qui volent en éclat dès qu'il est poussé hors de ses limites.

Et bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu…

Des fois, c'est vrai, on s'engueule assez férocement. Mais quelque part on aime ça, parce que c'est jamais très sérieux, et que les meilleurs moments, c'est quand on se réconcilie. On a une certaine violence en nous qu'il nous faut évacuer. La paix est peut-être là, mais nous sommes, fondamentalement, des guerriers. On aime les défis, les rapports de force, se mesurer les uns aux autres…

Vu de l'extérieur, ça a peut-être l'air bizarre et pas très sain. Mais entre nous c'est juste… normal. Entendre Wufei me traiter de shazi avec un air un rien méprisant, ça passe, parce que je sais que dans le fond il n'en pense pas un mot. Et ce qu'en pense les autres, _I don't give a damn_... Je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette.

Des fois, à tous ces gens qui nous regardent et nous jugent sans rien savoir de ce que nous sommes, j'ai envie de leur chanter à tue-tête (ce que je fais parfois à la maison et qui énerve grandement les autres) :

_I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun  
And I don't have to please no one_

On s'est construit, inconsciemment, une tour d'ivoire à cinq, et je sais que certaines personnes en ont souffert. Hilde, Réléna, Sally… Tous ceux et celles qui nous ont un jour aimé d'amour.

Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est pardon. Pardon mais, même si c'est bizarre, même si c'est contre les normes, même si c'est amoral, notre seule façon d'être, la meilleure façon d'exister que nous ayons trouvé, c'est d'être ensembles.

On se fait la guerre, on se fait la paix, et on se fait l'amour.

Des fois je me demande…

Est-ce que c'est ça, le bonheur ? Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vraiment connu, donc je ne peux pas dire…

Mais en tout cas, c'est l'idée la plus proche que je m'en fais.

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

_**OWARI ?**_

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Voilà une fic qui n'était pas prévu dans mon planning. Mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais tenter un 1x2x3x4x5…

D'un point de vue relationnel entre les pilotes, c'est la configuration la plus riche qui permet d'explorer tous les liens qu'ils peuvent avoir entre eux. Je crois que j'ai encore des choses à dire sur le sujet, donc c'est possible que j'écrive une sorte de suite à cette fic…

Ecrire une fic entièrement composé d'un POV est un exercice très délicat. Duo est un personnage qui inspire plein de monde, et donc, il y a déjà pleins de POV de lui sur le fandom. Certains qui m'ont fait frissonnée tellement ils étaient bien écrits ou touchant, et d'autres que je n'ai jamais pu lire jusqu'au bout parce que je n'ai pas réussi à accroché.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que celui-là vous aura au moins donné envie de le lire jusqu'au bout…

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes.

La suite de mes autres fics devraient (sauf coup du sort), arriver en décembre...

novembre 04

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Bad reputation (BO de Shrek !) 

**I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do **

And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me

And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun  
And I don't have to please no one

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me **

And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care if I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change

And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Break it down

And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
And everyone can say what they want to say  
It never gets better anyway

So why should I care about a bad reputation, anyway  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me

Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me


End file.
